mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arma/Original Timeline
Storyline Arma was a mercenary from Outworld. Only having recieved basic training with a sword and martial arts, he was not very skilled. He was living on the edge of poverty. At this point, only a miracle would save him. One day it seemed one arrived. An old man arrived at his office one day, speaking of a power called Armageddon. He asked Arma to find this power, promising a price that could save his life. He eagerly took the job, strapped his sword to his side, and set off. He arrived at a giant pyramid to see an all-out war breaking out. He managed to elude the others fighting, but had to stop when he came across the zombified Liu Kang. The two fought, but Arma was killed when the warrior managed to disarm him and impale him with his own sword. Appearance His appearance is very generic, to the point where he can be made in Kreate a Fighter (Except without the lack of a voice actor). He wears the "MK Ninja I" outfit, colored white. No more of his face, hair, or body is revealed. His alternate costume is the same as Scorpion's default, but it is white rather than yellow. Movelist Complimenting his appearance, he doesn't have a unique movelist. He borrows his fighting style from Liu Kang, and his weapon fighting style from Kenshi. Special Moves * '''Chi Blast- '''Arma gathers a ball of fire and throws it at the opponent. * '''Flying Kick- '''Arma flies across the screen and kicks the opponent. * '''Flying Takedown- '''Arma rushes his opponent and leaps. If he connects, he'll tackle the opponent and punch them in the face three times before one last final overhead smash to the face. * '''Giant Dropkick- '''Arms rushes the opponent and jumps in the air to perform a dropkick, sending them flying. Arma will quickly recover. * '''Disappearing Slash- '''Arma will throw a smoke bomb to the ground to confuse his opponent. He'll then appear behind them and perform a large slash with his katana. If he was in his martial arts moveset, this move will transition him to his katana move set. * '''Giant Throw- '''Arma will grab the opponent. If it connects, he'll elbow them in the chest to knock them down. Then he grabs them by the leg and spins around in circles before eventually letting go, sending them flying. Fatalities '''Kreate a Fatality- '''Because his only game in the original timeline is Armageddon, Arma has no unique fatalities. He utilizes the Kreate a Fatality system. By inputting a series of commands, he can pull of various strikes, dismembering moves, eventually ending in a move resulting in the opponents death. This can range from killing the opponent with a weapon (Katana), breaking their neck, or ripping out their spine. Trivia * It's possible to recreate Arma's appearance in Kreate a fighter, though not all of his special moves can be used. * Arma strangely has no voice actor. * When using his katana, the sheath on his belt will be empty. * Arma was purposefully made generic as a joke poking fun of the characters most people criticize, such as Meat. * This is also a joke to the "lazy" designs in many of the characters, especially the ninjas who (In their original designs) had no differences in appearance other than different colors in their outfit. His alternate costume further plays on this, since the only difference it has from Scorpion is the color. * Oddly, despite this, he has many unique special moves. The only exceptions are Kobra's chi blast and Liu Kang's Flying Kick. * He has no real significance in the story. * He doesn't kill anyone during the battle of Armageddon, dying on his first fight, Category:Timeline